vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Manectric
|-|Manectric= |-|Mega Manectric= |-|Electrike= Summary Manectric (ライボルト Livolt), the Discharge Pokémon is an Electric Type Pokémon introduced in the third generation of Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Electrike | Manectric | Mega Manectric Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Lightning Pokémon | Discharge Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Homing Attack (With Swift), Weather Manipulation (Can create thunderclouds) Can lower an opponent's stats, Electricity Absorption, Negation (Odor Sleuth negates intangibility), Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation and limited Darkness Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Dynamax, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Metal Manipulation | Same as before | Same as before, plus Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can fire off a storm of violent sparks. Can fight other Electrikes) | At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to Electivire) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling (Also stated to be able to move faster than the eye can see Electrike runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokémon’s fur) | Relativistic (Faster than Pokemon like Poliwrath, though not overwhelmingly so) | At least Relativistic (Vastly swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can learn the HM Strength, and move boulders calculated of this strength) | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (At least as durable as Pikachu) | At least Mountain level+ (Should be capable of fighting other Manectrics) | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Its Mega Stone, "Manectite" Intelligence: Instinctive, but nevertheless, it should be a skilled combatant who's taught many hard battles, as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle Weaknesses: Ground Type Attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full list of their abilities can be found here: Electrike | Manectric. Abilities (Electrike and Manectric): *'Static:' When a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes physical contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking opponent will become paralyzed. *'Lightning Rod:' Forces all single-target Electric-type moves used by foes to strike the Pokémon with this Ability. Electric-type moves used by foes will never miss the Pokémon with this Ability. Lightning Rod also gives the Pokémon immunity to all Electric-type moves, and raises the Pokémon's Special Attack by one stage whenever they are hit by one. Abilities (Mega Manectric) *'Intimidate': When Manectric Mega Evolves, it would lower the opponents' physical attack. Key: Electrike | Manectric | Mega Manectric Gallery Manectric-Cargando-79298.gif tumblr n7my20jwx71rcwf0xo1 500.gif xy04-generic-169.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Races Category:Species Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Paralysis Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users